Starcraft End of the War
by Son Kenshin
Summary: An alliance between the UED, Terran Dominion, Raynor's Raiders, and the Protoss of Shakuras has been forged to defeat Kerrigan and her Broods of Zerg. Arcturus Mengsk seems to have his own agenda though...
1. Default Chapter

Starcraft: End of the War

_Prologue:_

_It has been three months since Kerrigan's brood of Zerg defeated the United Earth Directorate, the Dominion, and the Protoss in that final bloody battle. Fenix, one of the head Praetors of the Protoss of Shakuras, had fallen in battle under overwhelming numbers of Zerglings. Also, the Terran Dominion's commander of the armed forces, Edmund Duke, was shot down after a wave of Mutalisks downed his battle cruiser, the Norad II, and he was killed in the crash. Finally, retreating with his tail between his legs, the United Earth Directorate fleet's admiral Gerard DuGalle, committed suicide, and his whole fleet was decimated by another branch of Kerrigan's brood. Now, the Queen of Blades has begun conquering the galaxy once more…_

Chapter 1: New Alliances, Old Friends

**Earth, New York, the United Nations**

News of the defeat of Dugalle's expeditionary force had reached the governments on Earth. They were devising plans for a counterattack on the Zerg. The public was starting to loose faith in the UED, and riots were beginning to start out of fear from an invasion from the Zerg. At the United Nations building, where the old governments sorted out their differences, or agreed to go to war, the United Earth Directorate met for emergency meeting.

"What do we do now? The planets on the galactic rim will surely fall under that mad Ghost's rule!"

"What do we do if the Zerg manage to get here? We surely cannot repel an attack of that magnitude."

"We are doomed if that happens! We must prepare our defenses of the colonies of our solar system!"

"Silence!" Moderator Elaine Beatrice yelled, as she slammed her gavel on the desk, "As you know, gentlemen, we are facing a serious crisis. The people of Earth and the colonies doubt our resolve…"

"What do you propose we do, moderator?"

"An alliance" she replied, and looked at the representatives, "An alliance with Korhal, and with the Protoss."

"Are you crazy, madam?"

"No, it is the only option we have left at defeating the Zerg and this Sarah Kerrigan, self proclaimed Queen of Blades." Elaine replied, as she adjusted her glasses, "Our planet isn't the only one that is threatened, the whole universe is. If we don't stop the Zerg completely, I fear that it will be the end of all sentient life."

"When are the representatives arriving, Moderator?"

"Tomorrow morning. They have been given clearance to enter our planet. Arcturus Mengsk himself is coming, as well as Executor Prelate Artanis of the Protoss as well. This is our last hope, and the alliance is the only hope," Elaine replied, shifting with the papers on her desk, "Meeting's adjourned."

**Shakuras spaceport**

He was once a marshal on Mar Sara, then, he became a fugitive from the Confederate government of Tarsonis, then he became one of the Sons of Korhal in the rebellion, finally, he and Tassadar, the former Executor of the Protoss, led the successful attack on the first Overmind, and completely destroyed it. His name was James Raynor, and he was called on yet again to help the Protoss. He was staying with his 'Raynor Raiders' on Shakuras, where the UED Envoy ship was waiting.

'Jim, good to see you again' the young Praetor Artanis said as he greeted the human, and he gave him a hug. 'It's been a long time.'

"Uh…yeah I know. Uh, could you let go of me for a second?" Jimmy asked, as the young Protoss let go of him, "Now, we're heading to Earth, right?"

'Yes, even though the elders disagree with my decision.' Artanis paused, then remembered the other person in the meeting that they were going to, 'I don't trust that man Arcturus.'

"Me neither, I don't trust him as far as I could throw him," Raynor added, remembering how he turned his back on Kerrigan, "If it wasn't for him, this war would have been over already, and we would have been doing clean-up! God damn it!"

'Calm down young one,' an eerie yet familiar voice said from the shadows.

'Praetor Zeratul! Do you support my decision?' Artanis asked the elder praetor of Shakuras.

'Yes, and I am coming with you, young Executor.' Zeratul replied, as the UED envoy ship prepared to take off, 'Jim, you need to calm down; I know you were close to Kerrigan, but she isn't that same person you loved anymore.'

"I don't believe that! I'll never believe that damn it! The real Kerrigan is still in that twisted body and I'll bring it out!"

"My…my, isn't this a pleasant surprise," a very articulate voice said from the transport, "I do not like the idea of the Dominion allying themselves with the likes of you or the Earth…"

"Arcturus…" Jim snarled and the emperor chuckled, "What do you think is so funny?"

"That the woman that you love is no more. Ah Kerrigan, she was a beautiful ghost…but beauty is only skin deep." Mengsk taunted, as both Zeratul and Artanis held the former marshal back, "Now, now, Jimmy, I don't wish to fight, I just wanted to speak my mind."

"You low down dirty…" Jim growled, squeezing his fists angrily, and Mengsk snickered.

"Until later, gentlemen…" Mengsk walked back up the ramp of the Envoy ship, and lighted a cigarette, and put something on his head, 'Now those Protoss can't read my mind…if I play my cards right, I can assimilate Kerrigan _and_ Earth at the same time into my empire...'

"That son of a bitch…" Jim snarled, as he sat down on a rock for a second to gather himself, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

'Right,' Artanis said as he took his belongings, and Zeratul followed them up the ramp.

The Wraith and Valkyrie escorts started taking off, and the envoy ship hummed. Artanis had suggested that a warp gate could be used, but Zeratul informed him that there were no warp gates to that sector of the galaxy. So, they were going to long Terran way to Earth.

**Nachie City, Colony Nova Seras**

Meanwhile, on a new colony on the outer rim, a young man was preparing to take up his new job as marshal of Nova Seras, the United Earth Directorate's relatively new colony. His name was John "Johnny" Prince. He just turned 20, and got out of the military academy that his parents sent him to on earth. His parents sent him there when he was in his early teens, since it was the only way to earn good money.

"Mr. Prince, as marshal of this colony, your job is to secure the well being of it's citizens," the magistrate told the new marshal, "Also, in any event form an attack from the 'Zerg', you will have to orchestrate a forming of the local militia to protect the citizens, understand?"

"Yes sir!" John replied, saluting the magistrate.

"You're dismissed. Go to the hangar, where you will find your modified Vulture speeder bike."

"Thank you sir!" John saluted, and then rushed out of the office.

He walked down the staircase, and he was met by someone who he hadn't seen in a long time…

"Hey Johnny," the woman's voice greeted him, and enveloped him in a warm glow, "How was Earth?"

"J-J-Jessica?" John stammered, and he looked down at the red haired woman. She was in a military uniform, but it was different than what he had. She was in informal wear, that's for sure, but the type of soldier rank that she was, was higher than his, "Good…"

"That's good, it was nice to see you again," Jessica said, and John looked down at her hand for a moment, and silently gave a sigh of relief when he found no ring, "I heard that."

"Uh, heard what?" John asked, before he noticed the rank she had been given, 'Specialist…that means…'

"Your right, I am a Ghost in Seras' militia" she finished his thought, and smiled in a way that reminded him that they were still kids, "So, Marshal, what are you going to do now?"

"I…am really not sure, Jess," he paused, and then looked at her beautiful face again, "I was expecting to become a marine or firebat, or even a Vulture pilot due to my racing skills, but I never thought I would become a marshal for the colony. My parents are proud, that's for sure."

"They should be, it is a honor to be a marshal on a colony like this" Jessica told him, then looked down at her watch, "Well, I better get going. The Magistrate called me for something."

"Okay, see you later, Jess. Hey, when you're done, how about we catch up, for coffee?" John asked, a bit bashful, and she smiled.

"I would love that, John. Till later…" Jess then walked up the stairs to the magistrate's office, "And I heard that."

"Oh…" John then steadily walked out of the town hall, where the dust blew.

Nova Seras was a planet rich in rare minerals and vespine gas, during the pass thirty years, it has became one of the UED's most precious colonies. But, there was a downside. The planet was a wasteland, like many others the Terrans had colonized, but it also has a few rainforests around the equator that supply the inhabitants with good building wood. But, the UED was interested in the wildlife there for some reason. It was speculated that that the UED was trying to use the animals in some strange experiments to combat the Zerg. But, whatever reason, including the downside, Nova Seras is now the United Earth Directorate's jewel in the cosmos.


	2. Treacherous Corridor

Chapter 2: Deadly Corridor

**Combined Terran and Protoss Fleet over Shakuras**

The shuttle carrying Jim Raynor, Praetor Zeratul, Praetor Artanis, and Arcturus Mengsk docked on Jim Raynor's capital ship, the _Hyperion_. In the docking bay, Raynor's men saluted him, and he greeted them like old friends. They also saluted the two Protoss Praetors as well, and they bowed. But when Arcturus appeared, his cape wafting lightly in the exhaust of the transport shuttle, the men fell silent. They gave the ruler of the Dominion sneers and some growled underneath their breath.

"Jim, your men seem to not know manners when they are in the presence of an Emperor," Arcturus tried to get Raynor's attention, "Why have they not saluted me just like the did you?"

"Because they don't trust you, you spineless son of a bitch," Raynor stated angrily, "Watch your back, the men you betrayed will be on every corner of this ship, better stay in your goddamn room for the entire trip."

"Oh, no, I plan on exploring the very capital ship I gave you Jim, see what modifications you did to it," Arcturus chirped, and Raynor shot him a 'I will kill you' look, "Now, now, boy, I won't tamper with anything…"

"Men, escort Mr. Mengsk to his chambers, and make sure he stays there for the remainder of the trip," Raynor ordered two marines, who saluted him and went over to Mengsk. Mengsk smirked, and was led away by the two marines down the hall.

'Well that was a tiring experience,' Artanis chimed in, and Raynor smirked.

"You don't know the half of it," Raynor told Artanis, "I will show you to your rooms personally, thanks to your people, we have two rooms that you'll like to live in for our trip."

'Thank you, Raynor, we appreciate the hospitality,' Zeratul thanked his old friend, and they all went down the elevator.

Arcturus was on the lower levels of the _Hyperion_ with the two marines that were escorting him to his room. They opened up a door and walked down another long hallway. His cold and calculating mind decided to take the first move.

"Gentlemen, why do you serve Raynor when you earn no money for your services?" Arcturus asked the two marines, who slowed their pace, "You were once part of my Sons of Korhal, weren't you."

"Yes, but after you created the Dominion Arcturus, we lost all faith in you," one of the marines spat, turning around to Mengsk.

"Hey, I created the Dominion to unite all Terrans against the Zerg and Protoss, we all needed to stand united against the common enemies to humanity…"

"That is a load of horseshit Mengsk!" the other marine spat, "You just wanted power, and when you threatened to kill everyone on Tarsonis with the Zerg and the Ion Cannon, you went to far you damned dirty bastard."

"That's why we joined with Raynor, and the Protoss. Unlike you, they have honor," the first marine told Arcturus calmly, "They don't send off their men into places where there is no hope of winning!"

"What about the assault on the Overmind then? Or when Kerrigan's forces decimated all of us?" Arcturus berated them as they started walking again, "You risked your lives, with no pay, just for honor? Or was it to really save the universe?"

Arcturus smirked and walked steadily ahead of them, "I know human nature, and you two crave money just like everyone else…"

The two marines narrowed their eyes, and stopped in front of a door, "Here, maggot, this is your room."

The room they were showing to Arcturus was incredibly small, just a little bit larger than a bathroom. In it there was a porthole and a hammock. The style of the room reminded Mengsk more of a prison than a guest quarters.

"Why thank you gentlemen, I'm sure it'll be fine," Arcturus said charismatically, and the two marines pushed him into the small room.

The door shut, and Arcturus reached for a light. The small light bulb in the room flickered, and strained just to stay on.

'I guess Raynor doesn't want me part of the meetings…but that is fine for me…' Arcturus thought, as an evil smile crept onto his face and he reached into the luggage that the marines threw into his room, 'I can keep my thoughts to myself with these neural blockers, no one will be able to probe my mind, not even the Protoss Archons or Kerrigan…'

Arcturus leaned back on the hammock bed and started laughing, and his laughs only echoed to the second room and then he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He laid back on the hammock as the ship started to drift off from the fleet. He closed his eyes and exhaled again, and drifted off to sleep.

The _Hyperion _launched five squadrons of Wraiths from the docking bays at the front of the ship. They were going to provide an escort to the capital ship if there were any stray Zerg around in space. The five squadrons consisted of 12 Wraiths respectively, so the total escorting force consisted of 60 vehicles, which surrounded the _Hyperion_.

The _Hyperion_ was a beauty of a ship; it also was more powerful than any other Battlecruiser in Raynor's fleet. Its _Yamoto_-class energy cannon was a supercharged with Protoss technology, it took in photons as well as nuclear energy, making a very powerful blast. Protoss engineers had even installed shield generators onto the _Hyperion_, making the Battle Cruiser's survivability increase exponentially. Raynor was smart not letting Arcturus know the upgrades of the capital ship, no doubt that man would try to use it in future conflicts.

Raynor escorted Zeratul and Artanis to their rooms, which were of Protoss design. There were no hard angles in the rooms, plus there was a separate room for meditation as well. The beds were large, and in Protoss fashion as well. The room was fit for a king, and the adjacent one was the same.

"Hope you boys like this, your engineers had trouble integrating this stuff into the _Hyperion_, yet they were able to do it," Jim told them, and the two Protoss leaders.

'Thank you Jim, I guess our engineers have gotten better at integrating Terran and Protoss technologies,' Artanis thanked his younger friend, and went into his room.

'They are very nice, just like my room back on Shakuras, thank you Jim,' Zeratul added his thanks, and silently went into his room.

Raynor smiled, and then started walking back to the bridge. He passed many of the servicemen on board the ship, who gave him respectful looks and some saluted him. Jim Raynor was their trusted commander, who had weathered them through many dangers, and they would follow him anywhere, to the edge of the universe and beyond if necessary.

The _Hyperion's _engines hummed silently as the massive ship began to accelerate in the direction of the human homeworld, the Earth. The surrounding Wraiths began to circle the massive Battlecruiser in formation, ensuring that it would be protected from any attack.

The Battlecruiser accelerated at a massive rate; it was like the whole universe around it slowed as it reached top speed. The Wraiths did the same, and they were off to the Solar System.

"Careful boys, Zerg have been known to patrol this route," Jim told the Wraith wing commanders that were patrolling around the _Hyperion_, "Stay frosty boys."

A resulting "Yes sir!" came from all the wing commanders in the Wraiths, and the trip continued on.

**Char, unknown sector**

The pulsing creep on the remaining patches of remaining ground vibrated as a woman with winged tendrils walked on it. Zerglings that were under the ground came to the surface and ran towards her. Behind her, huge Overlords flew slowly through the air, subjecting all the Zerg who surfaced. Sunken Colonies didn't attack her, since she sent out an overwhelming psionic pulse to make them obey her. The defensive buildings changed their color to match hers. She then approached a massive worm-like entity, the last Cerebrate of the original Overmind, and controller of most of the Zerg on this planet.

_'You will never win, Kerrigan! You can't control the entire swarm!'_

'Oh, I think I can Cellsor, I think I can…' Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, replied sadistically, 'Like the original Overmind however, and the new one that I killed, I do need my lieutenants, join me, Cerebrate, and you won't die…'

'_I will never give into you, Kerrigan! You can't kill me permanently; you don't have the right type of energy!' _ Cellsor yelled, but then he saw Kerrigan take out something, '_What is that?_'

"A Dark Templar blade, you fool…it can convert my Psionic energy into Dark Templar power…" Kerrigan replied, taking out a strange looking metal object out of a pouch on her waist, "It's something I stole off that foolish Protoss Matriarch…"

Kerrigan's faces contorted as she focused on creating the a blade from the metal object. Instantly a bluish flame shot out, powered by her psychic energy. Cellsor cringed; it looked like he was in pain from just being near the blade.

'_K-Kerrigan…don't do this…I…I can help you maintain the swarm…_'

"Give it up, Cellsor, you were given your chance, and I can't risk having part of my Brood turning against me," Kerrigan raised the blade high over her head, but paused for a second, "Sorry, your Brood won't obey you, my Psionic power has taken control of all of them…" her grin widened, "Now die."

She yelled, and plunged the Dark Templar blade deep into the Cerebrate's flesh, severing all the muscles and nerves in the area she slashed. Cellsor cried out in pain, and he couldn't regenerate the damage. Red blood splashed onto Kerrigan, and her evil grin widened as she dropped it into the Cerebrate's wound again. She got even further this time, hitting the feeding tube that connected to Cellsor's stomach. She smirked, and pulled out the Psiblade, looking at her blood-soaked hand.

'_P…Please…Kerrigan…no more…_'

Kerrigan snarled, "You want mercy? You're pathetic! I don't know why the Overmind didn't absorb you into his body!"

Kerrigan then aimed at the Cerebrate's head. The giant mass of flesh quivered, and then it stopped pulsing. The Queen of Blades had struck Cellsor's brain, effectively killing the Cerebrate through a surge of Dark Templar energy. She pulled back the blade, and let it dissipate. She had taken control of the largest Brood on Char, and it was easy. She smirked, and placed Dark Templar blade back into its pouch, and then she gave a telepathic command to the Zerglings, Hydralisks, and Ultralisks. Lurkers and Defilers also obeyed her telepathic command.

Immediately, the Zerg charged the dead Cerebrate, and began _devouring_ it. Kerrigan smirked at the bloodbath, and walked toward an Overlord, who had landed. It opened a compartment on its body, and she walked in. The Overlord lifted off the ground, and flew towards the nearest Hive…

**_Hyperion_, passing the planet Char towards Earth**

The mighty capital ship of Raynor's Raiders passed the burnt planet. The Wraiths were extra vigilant in this area. Wing Commander Paul Michaels of Gold Squadron adjusted his instruments to pick up the tiniest objects on the radar. There were little Zerg called Scourges that were sent out in a first wave to destroy capital ships, so they had to be extra careful.

"Hobbie, Becker, Charlie, stay alert, we have to be ready for any attack in this sector," Michaels ordered, as he adjusted the range of his Gemini Missiles, "We got to make sure the _Hyperion_ gets to Earth intact."

"Right sir," Hobbie added, since he was Michael's wingman, "We got to be sure we don't get ambushed out here, no way to call for backup this far out."

When they passed Char's moon, Becker, the technical guy of the squadron, started picking up signals from it. His instruments began picking up hundreds of organic signatures.

"Commander, we have bogies at seven o'clock!" Becker yelled into his com-link, as hundreds of red and yellow dots appeared on his radar.

Michael then changed to the _Hyperion's_ radio signal, "Captain Raynor! We have multiple targets approaching us at high speed!"

On the _Hyperion's_ bridge, Jim ordered his men to go to battle stations. The red alert alarm echoed in the ship, alerting all sleeping crew members and marines to go to battle stations. Men and women ran to grab their battle suits and ran to the docking areas, while others ran to turrets on various locations of the _Hyperion_. Jim ordered all shields up, and prepared his men for the attack.

"Michaels, order all wings to attack. We got to hold them off!" Raynor ordered as everyone finished getting to their battle stations.

"Yes sir!" Michaels changed the frequency of his radio to that of the other Wraiths, "Red Wing, Blue Wing, Teal Wing, Steel Wing, Ice Wing, Black Wing, and Green Wing, follow Gold Wing into the fray, Red Wing, Silver Wing, continue escorting the _Hyperion_ to its destination! Now, let's go kill those Zerg!"

All the men yelled a battle cry, and changed the direction of their ships. Red and Silver Wings continued to escort the Hyperion, while the other eight squadrons, consisting of 40 Wraiths total went into attack mode. Red and Silver Wings turned on their cloaking devices, prepared to ambush any Zerg stupid enough to fly this close to the _Hyperion_.

The screeching sound of the Zerg Mutalisks and Devourers hit the ears of the Wraith pilots. This didn't shake them however; they already had faced Zerg fliers before, and had many kills under their belt.

The Wraiths were the first to attack, launching a volley of Gemini missiles out towards the incoming Zerg fliers. Exploding on impact, many of the Zerg were turned to space debris by the first volley. Through the resulting smokescreen, the Mutalisks began firing acid out of their tails at the Wraiths. The pilots scrambled to get away from the deadly corrosive acid. The pilots of Gold Wing did barrel rolls as the Zerg flew through the smokescreen and engaged the other wings in close combat.

"Hey Becker, I got a Mutalisk on my tail that I can't shake!" Charlie yelled into his com-link for his wingman, and he dodged another acid volley from the Mutalisk behind him, which had a friend now, "Now there are two of them!"

"Don't worry man, I'm coming!" Becker narrowly avoided a Devourer and switched to his laser canons.

Pulses of light fired out, blasting one of the Mutalisks in the wing, completely ripping it off. Becker aimed at the head and fired, blasting the dragon-like bug to bits. Switching to his Gemini missiles, he fired a volley into the second Mutalisk, and when they hit it exploded into a blood drenched fireball.

"Thanks man, watch yourself up there!" Charlie warned his wingman, doing a barrel roll to dodge an acid attack from another Mutalisk.

Michaels had a Devourer on his tail, and he was dodging the slime that it shot out. Unlike the Mutalisk, the Devourer shot out a sticky slime that clogs up engines in Wraiths and Scouts, leaving them open for a close up attack. He looked over to see an explosion, Frankie, the fifth member of Gold Squadron just had been shot down.

'Those sons of bitches, they'll pay for this!' Michaels thought angrily, he looped around the Devourer, and blasted its wings with his Wraith's wing cannons, "DIE!"

The Devourer screeched in pain as its body was pounded by the 20 mm laser canons, and its wings were torn off by the force of the blasts. It let out one last scream before its head was hit by a bolt of energy from Michaels 60 mm belly laser canon, and he flew off towards the rest of his squadron.

"Hobbie, Charlie, Becker, form on me, delta formation!" Michaels ordered as he dodged the incoming Scourge Kamikazes which were flying towards the _Hyperion_, "My sensors indicate that these Zerg are being controlled by some Overlords in back of them, you know what the strategy is?"

"Right, to take down the beast we aim at the head," Becker replied, adjusting his instruments to pick up the energy signature of the Overlords, "I'm picking them up, get your missiles ready! We need them all!"

"Damn it! I'm out!" Charlie cursed, looking at his ordinance screens.

"Provide cover then Charlie," Michaels ordered, his targeting computer coming down, "Lets go!"

Gold Squadron flew past Scourge and the acid projectiles of the Mutalisks towards the Overlords, who were at the back of the Zerg force.

At the _Hyperion_, hundreds of Scourge and Mutalisks had broken through the Wraith Squadrons and had started attacking the _Behemoth_-class Battlecruiser. The cloaked Red and Silver Wings did their best to hold off the Scourge and Mutalisks, but there were too many of them. The anti-aircraft batteries surrounding the bridge fired at the attacking Scourge, shooting a lot of them down but most broke through the fire and slammed into the shields. The entire ship rocked as the Scourges exploded on its psionic shield.

"Status report!" Jim ordered, trying to get back in his seat from being thrown out of it.

"Shield's holding up Captain," one of the officers replied, "They are holding up at 79 percent."

"Increase firepower from the east and west batteries, we need to hold them off!" Raynor ordered as the anti-air batteries on the east and west of the bridge began laying down a stream of deadly laser bolts.

The forward batteries shot down more Mutalisks as cloaked Wraiths chased the Zerg Scourges. There were so many flying Zerg around them it would be impossible to fight them all off.

Zeratul and Artanis walked hastily to the bridge, passing humans running around to different battle stations, seeing medics pick up their wounded and take them into the medical bay.

'Maybe we should have taken the rest of the fleet,' Artanis suggested, looking out the Terran portholes.

'That would be even more dangerous…' Zeratul replied as the ship shook from another Scourge impact, 'You see, young one, which would have provided an even larger target for the Zerg, and would have crippled any chance at a counter attack. We had to take one ship on this.'

'I understand that, Zeratul, but we could have at least taken a Carrier along to provide some extra fighter support,' Artanis argued, as a pipe fell near him, and started hissing.

'That would have presented more of a danger, Artanis,' Zeratul started, 'A Carrier and a Battlecruiser would have presented a target not only for the Zerg, but also for Terran Pirates and other races. The safest bet was to take one Battlecruiser."

'Even if it was the safest bet, we are still getting overwhelmed by these Zerg fliers,' Artanis retorted, looking out to see a Zerg Mutalisk collide with the _Hyperion_'s shield, making it flicker, '_What I wouldn't do for my scout fighter right now…_'

In the docking bay, 25 squads of Marines had put on their special magnetic armor were preparing on providing extra fire support on the ship. Lieutenant John Ambrose addressed the troops that were suiting up.

"To provide cover for the _Hyperion_, I want you all to be fighting your best out there…" John told his men, and they all stood at attention and yelled "Yes sir!", "Now lets move!"

All the marines charged out of the docking bay with the visors on. They stuck onto the Battlecruiser's hull when their magnetic boots engaged. They started opening fire on the Mutalisks and Scourges that were attacking the _Hyperion's_ psionic shield. Due to the Marines coming out, the Zerg fliers were caught off guard, and many were shot down.

Artanis and Zeratul saw the Terran Marines charge out onto the hull of the ship, risking their own safety if the shield went down.

'I have to admit one thing about humans, they do have courage, even against overwhelming odds,' Zeratul commented as he watched the Terran Marines fire at the Mutalisks, shooting many down.

Gold Squadron was approaching the commanding Overlords. They had nearly used up their entire Gemini Missiles blasting the Mutalisks and Devourers that tried to pursue them. They were cloaked, and locking on the Overlord's psychic signature. When the Overlords are killed, all the Zerg will either cease to function, or ignore Wraiths and _Hyperion_ completely and attack each other, since there was no one to relay commands from the central being.

The two Overlords had about 20 Scourge creatures surrounding it. That meant their target would be well protected, since Overlords can sense cloaked beings.

"Teal Squadron has been shot down Commander," Becker told Commander Michaels over the com link.

"Damn…we got to hit those Overlords now!" Michaels snarled, and activated his target computer, "Switch to hover, and stay cloaked. We are going to pick off all those Scourge off one by one, and then we eliminate the Overlords."

"Yes sir!"

Gold Squadron hovered in space, still cloaked, and began picking the 20 Scourges that were floating with their laser cannons. The Overlords didn't know where to send their Scourge escorts, since Gold Squadron was cloaked outside their sensory range. In a matter of a few minutes, all the Scourges were destroyed.

"Lock missiles onto target, and fire," Michaels ordered, and his Squadron's cloaks turned off, and they all fired.

The Overlords screeched, trying to bring their troops back to protect them. All of the Zerg fliers turned away from the other Squadrons and started to head back towards Gold Squadron and the two Overlords, but, it was too late. Both Overlords were hit by the barrage of Gemini Missiles that Gold Squadron had shot at them. Exploding on impact with the Overlord's carapace, the two psychic monstrosities cried in pain before they died. The lifeless corpses of the Overlords got caught in Char's Moon's gravitational pull, and they started the slow decent back to the satellite.

All the Zerg fliers stopped in mid-air, since their telepathic commanders were destroyed. That made them easy pickings for the _Hyperion_'s anti-air cannons, the Marines who were on the _Hyperion_'s hull, and the remaining Wraith Squadrons. All of the Zerg fliers were destroyed, and the men let out a resounding cheer of victory.

Raynor slumped back in his chair and gave a sigh of relief, "Okay, call back the Squadrons, and start the repairs, we are still heading off to Earth."

"Yes sir!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
